Les souvenirs restent
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Pour son mariage, Harry décide qu'Hermione chantera et suite à un marché avec la jeune femme, tout le groupe se retrouve obligé de chanter. Serait-ce le moment de faire passer quelques messages aux personnes qu'on aime ?


**Titre: Les souvenirs restent**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**  
**Personnages: Tous**  
**Résumé: Pour son mariage, Harry décide qu'Hermione chantera et suite à un marché avec la jeune femme, tout le groupe se retrouve obligé de chanter. Serait-ce le moment de faire passer quelques messages aux personnes qu'on aime ? **  
**Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. **  
**Spoiler: Aucun**

* * *

Le temps passe, les relations changent et les souvenirs restent. Ils sont là, tapis dans l'ombre, invincibles. Ils nous hantent, nous accaparent dans nos meilleurs moments, ceux qui auraient justement pu les atténuer. Ils attendent, immobiles.

Perdue dans les limbes de ses rêves, Hermione eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Douloureusement, fatiguée, elle se redressa et s'étira en baillant.

"Bonjour, Pattenrond", murmura-t-elle au chat, recroquevillé au bout de son lit.

Il miaula et se leva difficilement. Il fallait dire aussi que depuis quelques temps, le brave Pattenrond avait pris un peu de poids. Il sauta hors du lit, sans se presser et trottina en direction de la cuisine. Vêtue d'un tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, la jeune sorcière le suivit, étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Elle servit machinalement le chat puis elle-même et après son petit déjeuner, fila prendre une douche. Elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une ample serviette, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.  
Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, passant déjà mentalement en revue sa penderie, la sonnette retentit. Inconsciemment, un sourire passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne, à part les moldus, qui utilisait la sonnette. Les autres frappaient, entraient par la cheminée sans y être invité, ceux qui le pouvaient transplaner même, mais juste un sonnait.  
Hermione se précipita donc et ouvrit en souriant.

"Entre Drago, salua-t-elle en se décalant. Je reviens."

Elle ne remarqua ni la rougeur qui gagnait les joues de son ami, ni la main gênée qu'il passa dans ses cheveux, baissant le regard vers la commode de l'entrée. Drago Malefoy entra et tandis qu'elle s'habillait, chercha vivement le pourquoi de sa venue. Il s'en souvint fort heureusement au moment juste où Hermione le rejoignit, habillée d'un jean gris et d'une chemise légère en coton blanc.

"Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? questionna la jeune femme tout en séchant consciencieusement ses cheveux.  
- On avait prévu d'aller ensemble au match de Ginny, tu te souviens ?" rappela le blond en prenant un air narquois.

Non, bien sûr, pour un match de Quidditch même avec son amie comme attrapeur, Hermione avait du occulter cet événement. Effectivement, le sourire sur son visage disparu et Drago nota aussitôt le froncement de sourcil, la crispation de ses lèvres, elle allait faire le moue à coup sûr. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos et visiblement offensée, elle fila dans sa chambre.

"Oh non ! Allez Hermione ! Tout le monde nous attend et j'ai promis de te ramener.  
- Va-t'en ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte. Dis leur que je ne viendrais pas !  
- Je ne peux pas, Hermione et tu le sais très bien, souffla Drago les bras croisés.  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Invente un mensonge. De toute façon, je ne viendrais pas avec toi !  
- Écoute, Hermione, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi !  
- Et moi je te dis que je n'en ai rien à faire !  
- Hermione ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine de trois ans. Fais un effort. Pour eux. Tu sais bien qu'ils vont en profiter pour annoncer leur mariage au monde entier. Il faut que tu sois là.  
- Non ! Ils sont capables de se débrouiller seul !  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant, depuis quand Harry Potter se débrouille seul ?  
- Il a Ginny avec lui !" répliqua aussi sec la jeune femme, et elle n'avait pas tord.

Excédé, Drago se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné. Il lui fallait un plan.

"Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je t'en pris. Peux-tu venir avec moi à ce match de Quidditch. Je te parlerai durant tout le match s'il le faut, mais viens, s'il te plait."

Étrangement, Hermione resta silencieuse, aussi, il attendit. Dos à la porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Hermione releva la tête. Il avait dit "s'il te plait". Il était prêt à passer toute la durée du match à lui parler, autrement dit à le gâcher, pour qu'elle vienne, elle Hermione Granger, avec lui, Drago Malefoy.  
Il y a encore quelques années, cela lui aurait semblé fou, impossible même et pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir halluciné. Aussi, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

"Merci", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il la relâcha et ils partirent. Oui, il y a quelques années, il n'aurait même pas eu idée de passer chez elle. Cependant, il était là et il s'en était passé des choses depuis la mort du très célèbre Voldemort. Ils l'avaient vaincu, certes, mais ensembles, tous ensembles. Hermione se doutait bien qu'un Malefoy n'était pas fait pour être commandé et elle avait eu raison. Depuis, les deux bandes, Serpentards et Gryffondors, s'étaient réunies en une seule, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils avaient appris à se pardonner, à s'aimer et ceux depuis plus de cinq ans à présent.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au stade, les deux équipes entraient sur le terrain. Ginny rayonnante arborait avec fierté les couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle dédia un magnifique sourire à Harry, tellement perdu dans sa contemplation, qu'il ne vit même pas Hermione et Drago arriver. Ce fut Blaise qui se permit, comme à son habitude, une remarque.

"Alors, on ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère.  
- Je t'emmerde, Blaise", répondit calmement Hermione, en s'asseyant néanmoins à ses côtés.

Il lui répondit par un sourire coquin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, en signe d'excuses.  
Le match passa lentement pour la jeune sorcière. Elle écouta du mieux qu'elle pouvait les remarques de Drago, mais finit par se lasser. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc peu après, ce qu'évidemment, personne ne manqua et Blaise fut assez généreux pour ne pas en rajouter. Drago la mena en haut des gradins et posa soudainement ses mains devant ses yeux. Il la fit avancer à tâton et la libéra. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle, s'étandait la plaine verdoyante, puis au loin la mer. Elle se souvint alors que le match ne se passait pas à Londres. Elle se tourna vers Drago et le vit accoudé à l'autre rambarde, les yeux rivés sur le match. Doucement, elle le rejoignit et passa son bras sous le sien, sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

L'annonce fut faite et bizarrement, ce fut Molly qui, quoique déjà au courant, pleura le plus. La soirée se termina donc chez Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient tous dans le salon quand Ginny, de la cuisine, leur hurla de passer à table. Solidarité féminine oblige, Luna et Pansy emmenèrent les garçons à table et Hermione fila en cuisine aider la future mariée. Elles revinrent, deux grands plats dans les mains et les posèrent sur la table. Aussitôt, ils furent vidés de leur contenu et les plats furent ramenés en cuisine. Au hasard, des sujets, la conversation dériva bien évidemment sur le mariage à venir.

"Aussi, nous souhaiterions que tu chantes, Hermione", lâcha soudainement Harry alors même qu'il parlait juste avant du buffet.

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer dans son verre et manqua de le recracher entièrement. Pansy, à ses côtés, lui vint en aide, fusillant Harry du regard. Non, mais quelle idée saugrenue ?

"Harry ! reprocha-t-elle. C'est quoi cette idée ?!  
- Et bien, je me suis dit qu'étant ma meilleure amie, et connaissant la voix délicieuse qu'elle possède, ce serait génial qu'elle chante à mon mariage. Une ou deux chansons, hein, c'est juste histoire de rêver un peu."

Hermione devint alors le centre de l'attention. Elle rougit et attrapa son verre qu'elle vida d'une traite.

"Harry, répondit-elle, je ne chante pas aussi bien que tu sembles vouloir le croire.  
- Hermione, ne dis pas de bêtises. De toutes les voix que j'ai entendu, la tienne est de loin la plus belle", déclara Ron formellement.

Venant de Ron, celui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour les compliments, les autres le crûrent aussitôt.

"Quoi ? Notre Hermione a une voix de diva ?!" s'exclama Blaise, les yeux ronds.

La jeune femme piqua un nouveau fard et baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide.

"Oh oui c'est vrai ! s'écria soudainement Luna, semblant sortir de sa rêverie. Je me souviens... J'aimerais aussi l'entendre à nouveau.  
- Nous aussi on veut l'entendre, déclara Ron.  
- S'il te plait, Hermione, pour moi !" reprit Ginny en joignant ses mains, lançant un regard suppliant à son amie.

Hermione soupira et posa une main sur son front s'appuyant dessus, les yeux fermés.

"Attendez, interrompit Drago, si Hermione ne...  
- D'accord, souffla alors la jeune femme. C'est d'accord, mais je ne serais pas la seule à chanter alors !"

Son regard se fit brillant, évidemment, elle prenait sa revanche. Harry déglutit difficilement. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il réfléchit deux secondes puis soupira à son tour. Pour une chanson d'Hermione, ça valait la peine, oui.

"Ok, marché conclu", approuva le survivant en tendant une main vers Hermione.

Elle la serra en souriant.

"Ok, mais je n'ai pas dit que tu étais le seul à chanter. Nous allons tous te faire cet honneur", déclara la brune avec un air mutin.

Tous tournèrent alors vers Harry leur regard meurtrier.

"Allez, tu as dit oui, Harry. Maintenant, je te souhaite bonne chance pour les convaincre, sourit la jeune femme en se levant.  
- Comme tu voudras Hermione, mais alors tu chantes deux chansons !" ajouta le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

Seulement, Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Ok, toi aussi.  
- D'accord, mais alors je choisis le titre d'une de tes chansons et ! s'empressa-t-il de compléter avant que la jeune femme ne le coupe, comme je suis le marié, tu ne choisiras pas une de mes chansons, ni les deux !"

Hermione le jaugea du regard et d'un sourire approuva sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe. Elle prit son manteau, remercia Ginny et Harry pour cette soirée et partit. Les autres se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui soupira.

"Je te préviens Harry, je chante faux", signifia Blaise en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Apparemment, convaincre les autres ne serait pas chose facile.

* * *

"Quoi ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes !" s'exclama Hermione en faisant en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Autour d'eux, les conversations cessèrent et des visages intrigués les observèrent.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Luna en relevant la tête de son livre.  
- Je viens de trouver la chanson qu'Hermione va chanter à mon mariage.  
- C'est super, sourit la blonde en replongeant dans son livre.  
- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! rectifia Hermione, furibonde.  
- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai fait ma part du marché, enfin une partie", rappela le jeune homme, faisant référence au fait que tous étaient à présent d'accord pour chanter à son mariage, chose qui n'a pas été aisée à réaliser.

À présent, il détenait sa vengeance.

" Tu réalises que cette chanson est extrêmement dure à chanter ?!  
- Oui, mais tu vas y arriver. Et en plus, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de paroles à apprendre", se moqua le survivant en s'adossant tranquillement au dossier de son fauteuil.

Mais déjà, Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle lui jeta un dernier regard meurtrier et quitta la pièce. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la seule surprise que le brun lui réservait.

* * *

**Alors, alors ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? À votre avis, quelle chanson va devoir chanter Hermione ? Et une idée de ce que notre Harry lui réserve aussi ? Aussi, ne croyez pas que je vais laisser le reste du groupe tranquille. Je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre. :D **

**PS : Je veux qu'il pleuve des reviews ! (oui, oui, je rêve éveillée -')**


End file.
